1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet access limiting devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus having an adjustable opening for allowing animals of a certain size to pass therethrough, while preventing larger animals from entering the opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Many pet owners have more than one animal living within a house. In these circumstances, pet owners often encounter difficulties in keeping food dishes and/or litter boxes separated between various pets. For example, if a large cat and a small cat reside within the same dwelling, the large cat will often consume all of its food, and will then begin to consume the food left for the small cat. This can result in excessive food consumption for the large cat, and poor nutrition for the small cat. A similar situation can arise when a large dog and a small dog reside within the same dwelling, or when a cat and a dog share the same house. This often requires that the animal owner elevate the cat food to an inconvenient location in order to prevent the dog from eating the food. Typically, pet owners will resort to placing food dishes on clothes dryers, computer tables, bedroom dressers, dining room tables, or kitchen counters. This often results in pet hair, pet food, and general pet messes in such areas, which can be both unsightly and unsanitary. Alternatively, a pet owner may be required to be present at each, or most, feedings to ensure that each animal receives the proper amount of food and/or water.
Similarly, litter box issues can also arise when multiple animals reside within the same space. In certain situations, a dog will consume feces left in a litter box by a cat. If a litter box is left unguarded by the animal owner, the dog may consume the feces and subsequently become ill. The dog may also consume feces and subsequently approach children or adults, potentially putting them at risk for transmission of disease.
At other times, nursing or ill animals must be carefully watched by their owner and often separated from other animals within the house. Nursing or ill animals often have special dietary restrictions, such as special foods, food amounts, or medicines, which must be consumed by the ill animal only and not shared among other pets. This often requires that the pet owner confine the nursing or ill animal to a room or gated area within the house that is separated from other pets. Separating animals in such a fashion necessitates the use of gates or requires that certain areas of the home remain restricted from otherwise normal use.
In each of the above situations, an extra burden is placed on the pet owner to diligently watch their pets and the behaviors of one pet toward another. This extra burden can result in increased time required at feedings, constant guarding of a litter box, and/or added expense in extra food, gates, or other equipment to physically separate the space occupied by one pet in comparison to other pets. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus for separating one pet from another at feeding times and during use of a litter box.